My Brother, the Vampire
by Chibiyu
Summary: What happens when Joe and Kevin watch a vampire movie, then a new girl shows up at school who shares too many qualties with one? And what will happen when Nick falls under her spell?


**Koutai: **_This is just a fun little Halloween JONAS that I have been dying to write. Happens after __Tale of the Haunted Firehouse, __and it is long, so sorry about that._

I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN JONAS!

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Joe's POV

It was a normal morning. My and my Bro's got up and ready for school, somehow managed to avoid the hundreds of fans outside our house, and were walking in school.

The first thing I noticed was our good friend and stylist Stella, who was talking to Macy, who was talking to a girl I've never seen before. She was very pretty. Her eyes seemed to be a golden brown, and they sparkled in an almost hypnotic way. Her hair was long and a light brown and shined in the bright lights of the school. Her posture was perfect, as was her fashion sense. She gave off an alluring aura that seemed to radiate with wisdom. I had to shake my head to clear my fogging brain. Stella would not like it if I was looking at this girl.

"Hey guys!" greeted Macy. She no longer was a total spaz around us, so instead of hurting us with her hockey stick, she just smiled.

"Hey Mace, Stella," replied Kevin.

"Oh, guys, this is Tessa, she just moved here from England," relayed Stella dutifully. The girl turned to us, her hair flipping around her shoulders. She gave us a small smile that brightened her dancing eyes.

"Hello. You must be Joe, Kevin and Nick. Stella and Macy won't stop talking about you all." Her voice was just as beautiful as her features, and had a small trace of an English accent.

"Hi." I breathed out. I mentally slapped myself. _Don't get drawn in. _I did not like something about this girl. She reminded me of a girl in a vampire movie I saw two days ago.

"Nick?"She said.

We all turned to him, and he looked up from his notebook, apparently writing a song lyric. I didn't miss the fact that his eyes never left Tessa's. I knew that puppy look he gave her all to well.

"Yeah?" I was expecting his voice to be breathless, but it was quite steady and normal. He turned to me with an expression that clearly said _stop starring at me._

"Umm," for some reason, Tessa wasn't looking at Nick, and seemed extremely shy. "Well, Stella told me that I have first hour with you. Would you mind…if I sat with you?"

I watched Nick flabbergasted, as he shot her a rare grin and agreed. Tessa smiled, and they walked away, without a backwards glance, already talking about who knows what. I then noticed that Tessa was holding a violin case, and a notebook labeled 'My Songs.' I narrowed my eyes,and watched her turn around a corner and disappear.

"That girl gives me the creeps," whispered Stella, Kevin, Macy and I at the same time. The bell rang, and we said our goodbye.

I did not see Nick for the rest of the day, which is weird, because he always sits with us at lunch. At the end of the school day, we were all beyond worried. Then I spotted him with Tessa, who was holding his hand, as he helped her slide down the stairs rails. Though we were on the other side of the school, looking through the atrium, we could clearly see the smile on both of their faces. This was not good.

We all watched Nick ask her something, and she smiled and nodded. Nick put his arm around her shoulder, and walked off to the parking lot and we followed.

Stella and Macy went off to Stella's car, but Kevin and I stood watching them talk at Nick's black mustang. We did not miss the distant look in our brothers' eyes. She suggested something, and Nick nodded and opened her door. It was like he was under her control.

"NICK! Wait a sec dude!" He turned from the car door, and seemed surprised to me and Kevin running toward him. He didn't say a thing as we approached him, but he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, as if to 'What?'

"Nick, you're doing it again dude." He just rolled his eyes. I saw Tessa watching us, but I did not like the possessive look in her eyes. Nick glanced at her, and smiled. We were shocked. Nick never smiled just for the heck of it. There was something weird about that girl.

"Be careful dude." But it was no use. Nick wasn't listening. He was already on the driver's side of his car, and he got in and drove off without saying a word to us. Too weird.

……_.._

I drove Kevin home, and not surprisingly, Stella and Macy were waiting for us, bursting with news.

"We saw Nick and Tessa at the park, walking. And Nick had his guitar, and Tessa had her violin." Stella blurted, but not in her normal excited way. She seemed to be nervous about this, like she knew something.

I shook my head. "That girl may be pretty, but she gives me the creeps. She reminds me of that vampire we saw in that movie two nights ago."

"Exactly!" Kevin, Macy and Stella said.

Macy chimed in. "It's like she has some kind of hold on Nick. I saw them both in school, him always by her side, smiling, opening doors and such."

"Well Mace," said Kevin, "Nick just might really like this girl, opening doors, and being with her is normal. Sure, the smiling part is not normal because Nick smiled a total of 3 times this year, and it's October."

Macy looked thoughtful. "Did I mention he was laughing?"

Kevin's jaw dropped. And the stunned silence was ear shattering. We then heard a two car doors close, and the front door open. Two voices floated through the fire poles; Nick's and Tessa's. We couldn't hear their words, but we heard the emotions. Nick's was a bit spacey, which was unheard of, even when he had a major crush. Tessa's was light and airy.

They came up the stairs, and Tessa stopped at the top, her smile faltering. Nick, not noticing anything, said "There you guys are."

We just starred at him. His smile faltered and disappeared. His eyes grew less playful, and fell back into that serious expression every fan knew. Tessa walked to his side, and he glanced at her as she grabbed his hand; it was almost as if she was frightened by us, like she knew what we talking about before. Nick glared at us, and we all stepped back. Nick never looked at us with that much anger and hatred. Not even in a fanfic would such an atrocity occur!

He walked over, pulling Tessa, to his part of the room, and raised his drum set, revealing his bed. They both sat down on the edge, backs to us, and their feet on Nick's bed, and started talking quietly, ignoring us completely.

That crossed my line. I walked over to Nick, grabbed his shoulders, forced him up, and flashed a smile at Tessa, who just starred.

I dragged him down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Dude! What the heck?" Nick said in a calm voice, but we could all see the anger that boiled in his eyes.

"Same goes to you, Nicholas!" He winced at the use of his full name, now he knew I meant business. "What were you thinking? Bringing her here? Ignoring us? Walking and driving off while we were still talking to you?"

His eyes narrowed, and he cocked his head to the side again, but this time in a confused way. "What are you talking about?"

Our jaws dropped. His tone was completely clueless, he wasn't lying.

"Umm, Nick, guys?" We looked at Tessa, who was at the foot of the stairs, watching us. "I have to go. I have voice lessons." She seemed normal all of a sudden. Her eyes no longer held a possessive gaze, nor did they sparkle like before. She seemed shy and distant.

"I'll take you home." Offered Nick, but she shook her head and said something about living a block down the road. Before Nick could stop her, she was out the door.

"Ok, now that she is gone," said Stella, interrupting the silence, "We can snap you out of this." All of us, but Nick, nodded and rubbed our hands together. Poor Nick was utterly confused.

"Nick, your girlfriend is a vampire."

Nick's eyes widened skeptically, and after a second, he shook his head and laughed lightly. "Oh, I know. She already showed me how she turns into a bat and drank my blood." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice, but Kevin missed it.

"No Nick! If you know, then why are you falling under her spell? How could you? Now you will be a vampire too!" His voice was creeping towards hysteria.

Nick let out a deep sigh. "I did it because…vampires don't exist! Why do you all always insist on such nonsense? First the ghost of volunteer fireman Smith, then zombies, now vampires?!? I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie." Nick looked ticked and skeptical, a look he was quite accomplished at.

I felt anger at his ignorance mount in my heart, and take over my mouth. "Well if you weren't so caught up in your close mindedness and songs, maybe you would notice a few things! Seriously Nick! You are so closed minded, with your head always down, and you only seeing what logic can prove. Well this is getting annoying!"

I had no idea why I was saying these things, but they had been running through my head for ages and now where bursting from my mouth. I couldn't stop either, I wanted to yell and take my anger out on something, and Nick fit that bill.

"I bet you already wrote her a song. Can't you see? Your easy prey Nick! Putty in her hands! Its no wonder she found it so easy to seduce you!" Your head is always in your butt when it comes to girls, and it always ends up the same! You're broken hearted and we get a new song. We can all live without another song about broken hearts." I raised my hand, and before I knew what had happened, Nick was holding his cheek, shock and pain in his eyes.

I instantly regretted my outburst, and I looked down shocked, at my tingling left hand. I saw the anger and hurt in Nick's eyes. He turned away from me, and ignored my pleas for him to back. He threw his guitar in a random direction, and didn't even look at it when it hit the floor and its neck broke. He just slid down his fire pole quickly and slammed the front door. No words were shared between us. I sank to the floor, and all I could see was Nick sliding down, with tears on his red face.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I was walking down the road, in a random direction. Joe's last words were still ringing loudly in my head and I wiped away the hot tears that were sliding down my stinging cheek. I felt my pocket vibrate. Joe sent me a text, which I ignored. _

_I sat down on a bench in front of a rather large house, and gazed up at the stars. Normally, just watching the vast universe always placed a sense of serenity on my heart, and calmed my overactive thoughts. But not tonight. Nothing could help me tonight. I felt tears threaten to overspill from my eyes again as the words Joe shouted at me rang through my head, and I felt the slap of his hand against my still throbbing cheek. _

"Nick?" _My head shot down. There she was. Looking at me with confusion in her eyes, looking even more beautiful in the light of the moon, than in the sun. She sat next to me, and held my hand when she saw the look of hurt in my eyes, and the redness of my eyes and cheek. I listened to her breath, and focused on the warmth in my hand. _

"What did your brothers do?"_I smiled a bit. She always knew what was wrong, or who caused the damage. I felt her gaze on me, and took a deep breath._

"First, they accused you of being a vampire." _I glanced at her, to watch her reaction. Her autumn eyes widened slightly, and I got lost in their hypnotic dance. She shook her head and laughed a bit, uttering a word that sounded like '_preposterous.'

_I nodded, my gaze finally leaving hers, and I watched the stars again. _"That's what I said, more or less, before Joe blew up on me." _My free hand went to my cheek, and I knew that details were not needed as she nodded sadly. _

"Do you want to come in and get warm?" _She asked, gesturing to the big house behind us. I looked at her, surprised. _

"You live here?"

"Yeah. My dad is the owner of some big company, and my mom is an actress. So basically, we are rich, and move a lot. I hate it." _Her voice darkened at that thought. I understood all too well. Sometimes, I wanted to live a normal life without the fame and fortune as well. It must be hard for her having to live up to her parents expectations. _

"Are you planning on going home tonight? You are always welcome to my house as a safe haven, if you want. We have plenty of space, and clothes that would fit you." _I thought about it, and my phone vibrated for the tenth time. I nodded and we walked to her house. _

"A vampire? Really? What's next, zombies?"

_I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. _"No, they are past that stage." _I loved the sound of her laugh. It sounded like the wind in the leaves, the gentle waves of a tide, and my favorite song. I took her hand again as we walked into her house._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

OK, I was seriously freaking out. Nick never answered mine, Kevin's, mom's, dad's, Stella's, Macy's, or even Frankie's texts or calls. He never came home last night either, and we went to school, scared out of our wits for him.

But fear quickly turned to anger as Kevin, Macy, Stella, and I spotted him talking to _her. _He was in a different change of clothes from yesterday, but I didn't care. Stella did. She stopped dead at the perfectly coordinated outfit, and whispered "That's perfect. Why didn't I think of it?"

I waved my hand in front of her face, and she jumped. Then she remembered why she was angry, and looked towards Nick and Tessa again, but they were gone. I was this close to swearing. The bell rang, which did nothing to help us find Nick. We all said goodbye, and went to class.

The clock seemed to hate me today. It was like they were taunting me, saying _Hey everyone! Let's see how long it takes for the hottest rock star of all time to break? Let's find out! _Ok, so maybe the clocks had a good taste, but that wasn't the point.

Finally it was lunch, and we all ate with haste. Then, we split up and looked all over the school for Nick. I found Tessa in the music room, playing a hauntingly beautiful song on her violin. _Why do all vampires play violin? _

She looked up at me, and stopped playing.

"Where's Nick?"

"In the library. He wanted me to tell you that he needs to stay after school, to finish a project." He voice was colder than dry ice, and it took all of my willpower not to shiver and run.

_Perfect. _"Alright, thanks. So, Tessa, how about we start over, after school, my house. We all feel bad about how we treated you yesterday."

Her eyes starred into mine, and I was afraid see saw through the lie of my words. But she slowly smiled, and nodded.

"I would like that."

I said goodbye to her, and went to find Nick.

I found him in the most secluded corner of the library, three books open in front of him, and his messy scrawl in a paper in front of him. He looked up at the sound of my approaching steps, and I detected anger and pain in his brown eyes.

I sat across from him, and starred back calmly, directly into the metal cutting meanness of his glare. But eventually, he just sighed, and looked back towards his work. I grabbed his hand, in a brotherly way, and I noticed him stiffen and tense from the contact.

I immediately felt worse about the night before. _He is afraid of me. _I realized, watching him watch my hand, observing what I would do. After a moment, I saw him relax, then turn his gaze back to his books.

"Nick?" I said quietly, letting my sadness and regret flood into my voice. His eyes were still on the book, but they were unmoving and I knew he was listening. "I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to you. I should have never, ever, done what I did. I don't know what came over me. I am a horrible brother and don't deserve such an amazing person and song writer as you as a brother."

I raised my head, and let a few tears fall. Nick's face was still down on the book, but his eyes were looking at me. His gaze still seemed a bit hurt, but no longer did it hold anger and fear. I stood up, having said what I wanted to. But I didn't get three steps away when I heard him stand up and walk towards me. I stopped and faced him, not bothering to wipe away my stray tears.

Then he did something I would never expect Nick to do in a million years; he hugged me, and tightly. My arms went around him, and I kept on whispering how sorry I was into his shoulder.

"I know, and I forgive you," was all he said. But it was enough. His tone was soft and trusting again; I knew he wouldn't hold this against me. He pulled away, and turned his head to look at the clock. I saw a small bruise on his right cheek where my ring must have hit him. I lifted my hand, so that my finger was covering the bruise. Nick tensed again at the sudden contact. Maybe he had forgiven me and trusted me again, but the memories still stayed.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

TESSA'S POV

Joe drove me and Kevin to his place, and met Stella at the door. Macy couldn't make it, she had a volleyball game.

"Tessa, why don't you head upstairs? We need to grab something, and then we will follow you." Kevin told me, innocently.

I smiled a little and nodded. _Something is up. _When they were sure I was upstairs, Joe grabbed garlic, Kevin took out bat repellant, and Stella had a book all about vampires, and a bottle of fake blood. They headed upstairs.

I was leaning against the wall, texting Nick. I looked up, and they did not didn't miss my nose crinkle from the garlic. I hated that stuff. It stank like no other.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, not uneven bothering to move as they approached me slowly.

"Nothing, my dear. We just want to ask you a few questions," answered Stella in an evil way. My eyes widened with realization.

"Look guys. I know you all have the insane idea in your heads that I am a vampire, but I'm not. They don't exist!"

"That's what a vampire would say!" stated Kevin. I just rolled her eyes at his totally expected answer.

"Fine," Joe said quietly, "If vampires don't exist, then you wouldn't mind answering a few questions, right?" I shook my head, predicting where this would go.

"But, first, can you please take the garlic away? The smell is getting to me." Joe looked at me, and Stella wrote something down. "Guys, I am not a vampire, just allergic to garlic!" Stella wrote something else.

I was starting to get really annoyed at the way they starred triumphantly at me. I crossed my arms, and starred right back. Joe threw the garlic at my feet, and I looked down at it, sighing, as I kicked it down the fire pole. I raised my eyes toward them, and waited for the stupid questions to begin.

"How old are you?" fired Joe.

"16." I answered promptly.

"How long have you been 16?" _Oh great, a Twilight fan. _I looked at Kevin, disbelieving.

"For 6 months, 3 days, and 5 hours. And if all of these questions are from 'Twilight,' than please spare me the sanity of answering them."

Joe looked at Kevin. He held up a very old book, and turned to a page with a portrait of a girl, holding a grown man's hand. The date at the bottom was 1792. The girl looked just like me.

"Care to explain this?"

"Where did you get that?" Panic flooded into my voice. "No can know about Nana Tess's past!"

They looked at me, like they couldn't believe what I saw saying. "Nana Tess?" I nodded. "It says here she was a little murderer and was accused of having control over men, and draining their blood. Or in other words, a vampire. She looks a lot like you, and adding an 'a' to the end of your name won't change who you are."

I backed away from the book. _This is not happening. This can't be happening. Get out of here, they know! _I tried to move away, but Joe's hand was on my shoulder.

"Why is your skin so pale, your eyes so knowing, and your shoulder so cold? Could it be that you are a 300 year old vampire?"

"Ok, first of all, 2009 minus 1792 is 217, so if you are wrongly accusing me, than at least get my age right. Maybe my skin is pale because I was born this way, maybe my shoulder is cold because it is freezing in here, and maybe my eyes are knowing because I've seen things that could make your hair curl more than Kevin's!"

I pushed past Joe's arm, and walked down the stairs. Before I got to the door, I smelled bat repellant, and shivered. Then I heard the scratching of a pencil against paper, and I ran for home. I saw the flash of a picture, but I was already out the door.

"We got her, and without the use of the fake blood!" Joe said happily, not noticing that Tessa was already out the door before the picture caught her.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

I finally finished my stupid history project and was home, lying on my bed, strumming my guitar, when Joe, Kevin and Stella walked up to me. I cringed my nose; they all reeked of garlic and something I couldn't place.

"Yes?" I asked, but not meanly, just impatiently.

Joe put a picture on my lap, and dropped a book by my side and I examined them. The picture was our front door, swinging closed, or open, and the book had Tessa's Nana Tess in it.

"I give up. What am I looking at?"

"Your girlfriend, the vampire." I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't." But their smiling faces told me otherwise. I placed my guitar down and stood up, letting the anger show in my face. My phone vibrated before I could scream at them. It was Tessa.

_Can you please come to my place? We need to talk. _

I quickly replied saying I would be there in a minute. I glared at me brothers and Stella, but walked around them and slide down the fire pole. I heard them follow me, but didn't care; I knew how to hold them up.

"Hey everyone!" I screamed to the fans. "Joe and Kevin said they are going to kiss the first 10 fans they see!" I grinned evilly as the fans screamed loudly, and ran through our front door. I laughed evilly when I heard Kevin and Joe's screams.

I walked to Tessa's house and made it there in less than a minute. She was waiting for me in her front yard.

"Let's talk in the garden. No one can hear us there." I nodded and she led me to the back of her house, and into the biggest flower garden I had ever seen. Flowers of all shapes and colors threw off the most intoxicating scents, and we sat down on the edge of a large white fountain.

"We need a plan to end this vampire nonsense, and I have just the one."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Joe's POV

That night, Nick still hadn't talked to us about the whole vampire thing. In fact, he seemed to be acting really strangely and spacey. Kevin and I were on the alert when he came down the stair in a nice jacket and tie.

"Where are you going, mister Nick?" Nick looked at me; his eyes seemed to sparkle happily, causing me to be even more frightened.

"On a date with Tessa. I'm taking her to that fancy restaurant with the balconies." The door bell rang, and Tessa walked in. She looked stunning. She wore a short black dress, and little vines of green swirled around the silk material.

"I can't wait for dinner. It will be a night to remember." She stated, and then she pulled Nick out the door, and flashed me a smile. My heart stopped when I saw her fangs.

"KEVIN!!!!" He came crashing down the stairs. "We are going out to dinner!" He looked confused, but then looked out the window, realization crashing down on his shoulders. He ran to get his keys.

…….

Ok, spying on your brother's date is not ok. But spying on your brother's date with a vampire is a-ok! Kevin and I were sitting at a table, not to far from Nick and Tessa's, waiting for anything to happen. But so far, they just seemed to be talking, and Tessa laughing. The waiter came and took their orders, and then they both got up and walked to one of the balconies. Tessa closed the curtains to the entrance of it, so Kevin and I had to look through a small hole in the corners.

Nick and Tessa were just leaning against the stone railing, looking at the stars. Not a word was shared between them. Then, Nick turned to Tessa and whispered something in her ear. She seemed to think about it, and then nodded. They turned to each other, Nick taking her hand, and Tessa smiling, her fangs in full view. But Nick didn't look even remotely surprised about her fangs.

"Are you sure you want this?" whispered Tessa.

"I want to be with you, forever. And this is the only way. I am sure." Nick whispered, pushing Tessa's bangs out of her face. She closed her eyes at his touch, and nodded.

"I will miss your warmth, but I will be happy with the fact that I will have you for all eternity."

Kevin and I were frozen with fear. We could not cry out in terror or warning. We were sitting ducks.

Nick smiled, and leaned forward. He kissed her lightly, and then pulled back and nodded. Tessa opened her mouth, her fangs going to his neck, on the side we couldn't see. We saw Nick tense and pale slightly before Tess pulled away, her lips were blood red. Kevin fainted from the sight. I was too shocked to do anything.

"It will take a minute for you to change, as you know. But when you feel it start, go to the bathroom, and meet me in the alleyway outside the restaurant."

Nick nodded. And they walked out of the balcony, hand in hand, and did not notice me or the stirring Kevin. They went to their table, just as their food arrived. Kevin woke up fully, and I told him what happened. We went casually back to our table, and watched them from behind our menu's.

About five minutes after they were finished eating, Nick was rubbing his temple. Tessa nodded at him, and Nick paid, and then left for the restroom. We followed him. We were too chicken to go into the actual bathroom, so we stayed outside the door. Three minutes passed in silence, and then we heard footsteps coming to the door, so we quickly ducked in the shadows.

Nick came out, and looked around for a second. His eyes passed over our spot twice, and I was holding my breath. Nick moved in the light, and it took all of my control not to cry out. His skin was as pale as the moon, he walked with more grace than I've ever since from him, and his eyes were deep red. He smiled to an unheard joke, revealing a set of pure white fangs.

Nick lowered his eyes, and walked out the doors of the restaurant. We waited a few moments, and then followed. Now, I know what some people, _cough Stella cough, _and would say it is an extremely dumb idea to follow to vampires, into a dark and maze-like alley, but he was our brother, we couldn't leave him.

When Kevin and I entered the alley, all was quiet. Nothing happened until we took our tenth step in.

"Why hello Joe and Kevin. Nice of you to drop in." We turned slowly at the cold and hypnotic voice of Tessa. She stood slightly ahead of Nick. All we could see of them were their glowing eyes, glittering fangs, and the whiteness of their skin. We took a step back as fear set into our hearts from the hungry look in each of their eyes.

"Would it be too late to say I told you so?" Kevin whispered, his voice very high pitched, much like the one he had when he lied.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up when Nick laughed quietly. But it was not the laugh I loved. No, this laugh was deep, evil, and humorless, just like his red eyes.

"We are lucky tonight, Nicholas," said Tessa, hunger dripping from her voice. "Two victims, ripe for the picking, and they just happen to be the only ones that know about us."

"What luck indeed." Nick's voice sounded so cold and indifferent, that it sent shivers down my spine. It was even scarier than his volunteer fireman Smith voice.

They started walking towards us, and we did the only thing we could think of; run. We heard them both laugh at the prospect of a challenge, and followed us. My heart was pounding and I was never more thankful for all those times we ran from fans. The cold night air stung my cheeks and made my throat burn, but still, Kevin and I ran on. Fear was keeping us alive right now, and I hoped we could stay alive.

Two sets of footsteps became one, and I looked behind us to only see Tessa chasing us. She was laughing about something. Suddenly, Nick stepped out of side alley, just ahead of us, with his arms spread wide and a smirk on his face.

I tried to stop, but failed. Kevin tripped and Tessa grabbed him, and I ran right into Nick's arms. I was breathing heavily and shaking like Mrs. Kegs Chihuahua in my cold brother's strong hold.

"Well that was fun, but its time for our meal." I watched in horror as Tessa's opened her mouth and went to Kevin's neck. I saw him faint again. I felt Nick's breath of my neck, and looked into his eyes. They were filled with cold humor and I felt his fangs scrape against my skin before I fainted.

…….

I came to rather slowly; my last memory of my brother, the vampire, still swirled in my head. I felt a cold hand on my forehead, and heard a jumbled mass of whispers. When the cold hand went to my neck, I opened my eyes.

I saw Nick, leaning over me, with a worried expression of his face. His skin was no longer pale and his eyes were their normal dark brown. Tessa, who looked the same, was looking over his shoulder. I screamed.

"Get away from me!!!!" I pushed Nick away, and tried to stand, but he kept a hand on my shoulder. Kevin jumped and woke up to my screams. When he saw his predicament, he screamed too.

Nick and Tessa glanced at each other, and they suddenly doubled over with laughter. Kevin and I stopped screaming out of shock. Tessa was on her knees from laughing so hard, and Nick was clutching a wall for support saying "It hurts….It…hurts!" Both of their faces were as red as Stella's phone, and they both were gasping like a fish, trying to breath. I finally understood.

"How could you?!?!?!" I yelled at them, putting all of my anger into my voice, but it still shook from my recent shock. If anything, that just caused Tessa to laugh harder, and tears were streaming from Nick's eyes, as he composed himself. He failed, and was laughing again.

"If you could…'_laugh'…_.have seen…'_burst of laughter'…_the looks on….'_panting from lack of air'.._your faces…" I was beyond angry now. Nick and Tessa finally stopped laughing, and were breathing heavily with red faces. I noticed, but did not care, that they both still had fangs.

"FANGS!!!!" Screamed Kevin. Nick and Tessa looked confused for a moment, and then smiled and chuckled. They both put their fingers to their 'fangs' and peeled them off of their teeth.

"How and why?" I asked, not bothering to keep the anger and coolness from my voice.

"Hmm, let me think." Tessa said. "You accuse me of being a mythical creature, test it at your house, and almost killed me from the garlic, which I really am allergic to, you know."

"As to how, well that's easy," supplied Nick. "Tessa's father is the owner of the world's largest holographic company. He lent us some stuff."

**FLASHBACK **_NICK'S POV_

_**I walked into the bathroom, knowing that Joe and Kevin were following me. I couldn't help but smile at what we had planned for them. **_

_**I took out the small case of supplies that Tessa's dad had given us. Eye color changer, skin color modifier, and even adhesive gel fangs. Jackpot. I looked into the mirror and pulled out two smaller than a pinpoint objects. I put them on the corners of my eyes and said the color Red. The two mechanisms beeped and I felt a tiny spark. My eyes turned a deep red. I smiled at the greatness of this little invention. I then proceeded to pull out a pencil sized box, and hooked it to my arm, under my jacket sleeve. I turned the little dial to 'vampire' and watched, amazed as the hologram projector made my skin look as pale as the moon. Now for the final touch. I pulled the fangs from the case and in seconds, they were seamlessly and comfortably attached to my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror again, and cleared my face of any expression. **_

_**I remember hearing Joe's gasp when Tessa had "bit" me. I was trying so hard not to laugh when she expertly put on her blood red lipstick, and I cracked up. But as soon as I had my laughter under control, I cleared my face again. **_

_**I walked out of the bathroom, and looked around for my brothers. I saw them hiding in the shadows. I made my face look cold and indifferent, and I couldn't help but smile at the fun I was going to have. **_

**End flashback back to Joe's POV**

"So, you did all of this just to teach us a lesson?" my voice was tired and I couldn't believe Nick would do this to us.

"That and pay back. But we never expected you both to faint. That was a bonus!" Tessa said, in a non joking manner.

Kevin just looked at her and then at Nick. I followed his gaze and saw how Nick wasn't meeting any of our eyes. I knew that look to well.

"Nick, I swear, if you write a song about this, I will kill you." A smile broke through his serious features.

"Come on Joe," he whined in the most un-Nick way possible. "That's no fun!" We all laughed, and then drove home. I didn't blame Nick at all for doing this. I secretly was proud of my little brother for it.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_hehe. Happy Halloween! Lame I know, but whatever. _


End file.
